


a certain level of comfort (podfic)

by dyslexic_as_hex



Category: The Martian (2015), The Martian - All Media Types, The Martian - Andy Weir
Genre: Christmas, Crossdressing, Fluff, Insecurity, Jewish Character, Multi, Nightmares, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 09:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12814584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyslexic_as_hex/pseuds/dyslexic_as_hex
Summary: Mark doesn't wear those clothes all the time, just when he's anxious or had a nightmare.





	a certain level of comfort (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [often_adamanta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/often_adamanta/gifts).
  * Inspired by [a certain level of comfort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5869714) by [often_adamanta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/often_adamanta/pseuds/often_adamanta). 



**Length 18:45**

**Stream and Download link:[Here](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/dwp9fwcukcqz1m9/A%20Certian%20Level%20of%20Comfort%20-%20often-adamanta.mp3?dl=0)**


End file.
